


Another lovely day

by NowUSeeMi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowUSeeMi/pseuds/NowUSeeMi
Summary: Stephen和Tony被这个世界忙得团团转，他们也需要抽空享受自己的生活，不是么？
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Another lovely day

当托尼把斯蒂芬整个人拦腰掼进床里时，两人都为急促的呼吸出了一层薄汗。

斯特兰奇压抑着粗重的喘息，细密的汗水染湿几缕黑发。突如其来的热潮在半小时内卸下了他双腿绝大部分的力气，使他不得不狼狈地靠在史塔克的肩上才勉强走进圣所。他法袍的里层已经全部被汗水湿透了，初秋微凉的薄风未能拯救他，反倒引起了托尼焦灼紧绷的神经。这也就可以解释为什么，即便隔了好几层不同材质做工复杂的衣袍，斯蒂芬的腰依旧被Alpha捏得生疼。

托尼一手撑在床头，另一手紧紧拽住斯蒂芬的腰肢翻身上床。斯特兰奇是卡玛泰姬的至尊法师，更是他小别一月多久的爱人——新闻媒体猛烈的攻势令托尼不得不在曼哈顿团团转着处理新一代复仇者的相关事务，期间还参加了小彼得的一次期中家长会：梅姨的表哥在旅游时意外摔了一跤而不幸暂且入院，她不得不飞回加利佛尼亚探望亲眷；而斯特兰奇就更忙了，他不仅要负责勘察九大界能量的波动是否会影响到地球，还要操心圣所的收入能不能填饱所有法师的肚子。妈的，托尼在低下头狠狠咬住自己男友滚热的嘴唇时气恼地想，他早就应该瞒着斯蒂芬匿名给三座圣所同时捐个几幢大楼，管那个圣母的法师会不会皱起眉宇批评他对自己的工作矫枉过正过于关心。但法师暖热的小舌很快纠缠进了托尼的嘴里，无比有效地停止了他脑内精密的盘算。托尼的指尖插入斯特兰奇微湿的黑发，分开唇瓣熟稔又凶狠地嘬吻回去，像是饥饿的野兽对某种渴求已经的美餐大快朵颐。

斯蒂芬发出有些窒息的气音，他伸出被自己腰部压着的双手想把托尼推远一些，可托尼没给他这个机会，他用小臂抹了把脸上的汗，然后干脆地直接把人托起，再猛地往前一送，好让两人都翻倒在圣所至尊法师卧房大床的中央。斯蒂芬眼前的画面因为床垫的震动散乱两下，他尽量清醒地去看正直起身脱去衣物的托尼，开口的嗓音沙哑极了——那是他与热潮努力斗争的结果。

“我估计，…我还有6分钟左右会进入初期脱水阶段，体液流失太快了……你记得要——”但斯蒂芬还没来得及结束完整的句子，他的嘴唇便再次被托尼的吻堵住——对方毫不客气地搂托着他的头颅压向自己，滚热的舌尖长驱直入斯蒂芬热潮期格外湿润的高温口腔，卷舌吮吸里面甘甜美妙的津液。斯蒂芬白皙的喉结上下微颤，托尼的吻同时也带来了托尼的触碰与托尼的气味：那滚烫浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙，混合路易·威登男香的信息素让他双腿之间变得更加湿透，使他不得不从喉咙深处发出微微挫败的呻吟，用软热微肿的唇瓣努力回应自己情欲高涨的男友。两人在丝绸的床单上互相用双手攀附着对方的身躯，一时间房间里只剩下不断的喘息与布料摩擦的声音。

托尼在把斯蒂芬到双眼迷离之后终于将吻往下挪去，下颚的胡茬随着他啃咬斯特兰奇喉结的动作磨蹭着人的锁骨，很快在那敏感的地带激起几片红晕。斯蒂芬再次从嗓子里发出一声压抑的呻吟，他的大腿正缓慢地贴着托尼的腰摩擦，曲起膝盖，再慢慢向两侧分开——美妙的性爱前戏让他变得比平日两人做爱时更加放松而主动。托尼带着粗茧的手掌灵活地贴上斯蒂芬的后腰，一边爱抚他腰窝的肌理一边勾开衣袍下摆探进男人的股间；粗糙暖热的指腹用力揉捏那白皙透粉的两块软肉，带来斯蒂芬在托尼背脊上施加的难耐而甜蜜的浅浅抓痕。托尼的指尖只要稍微靠近那软臀的内侧，便能感受到那爱人缄默下未曾吐露一字的湿软爱潮，透明的，滋润下流的淫液，汩汩的像小溪般流满了法师的双腿。

常年侍弄机械的食指像是采拮河蚌中珍珠似的轻触至尊法师穴口前的软肉，试探地仅仅插入半个指节，力道轻缓地在那一团湿软深粉中浅浅地搅动。而这一系列动作却引起了斯蒂芬全身的颤抖——他被吮吻得粉红湿润的唇瓣大大地张开，埋在床单中的赤裸脚尖颤抖地绷得笔直，嗓子里克制不住地吐出低低的呻吟和少许气音——他小腹前的阴茎也完全勃起了，深红色的肉柱直挺挺地伫立在两人之间，挟裹着透明粘腻的体液。托尼转而握住斯蒂芬的脚踝，扣着男人的腰际将他的长裤脱下丢至床下。斯蒂芬颤动不已的双手抬起去扯蓝色亚麻质地的法袍，裸露出半块雪白的胸膛时被衬衣半褪的托尼压回床里含住乳头吮吸。两人的理智都因情欲乱成一团糟，皮带连同西裤和里衫一齐被脱下，金属带扣撞击到木质地板发出响亮的哐当一声。

托尼庆幸自己没在发情期，那是他现在咬牙自我控制的保障：斯蒂芬肉粉色的软肉裹满了晶莹剔透的甜蜜爱液，自己的手越往里面操去，越是能扒拉出深处深粉红透的穴肉，那充满丰厚肉感的水盈盈的小穴比咬着牙齿一言不发的法师淫荡太多，饥肠辘辘地咬着托尼略显粗糙但灵巧的三节指节，用热烈的温度与水乳交融的润滑邀请他的更加深入，时不时发出饥饿的滋滋的水啵声。斯蒂芬的面颊红透了，热得几乎像燃烧起来，从珍珠贝般的白皙变得粉红粉红，触感因为大量充血而吹弹可破。他被托尼分开的大腿控制不住地扭动着，他从不诉说可他确确实实真实渴望着托尼进入自己的最深处——甚至在他们相爱之前。他曾在灵体出窍时望见在复仇者基地工作至深夜的托尼，穿着黑色的背心与毛茸茸的灰色睡裤，蹲坐在一堆乱七八糟的机械部件中咬着铅笔头皱紧眉头计算做图。斯蒂芬的旧职业轻易告诉他托尼糟糕的身体状态：过度咖啡因摄入导致的激素水平不稳定，新陈代谢系统与心肌疲惫不堪，饥饿的胃部大量分泌着胃液，企图消化一些不存在的食物为身体充能。彼时斯蒂芬甚至不明白这个男人是如何撑过七十个小时的不眠不休，但不可否认的是托尼的轻度自我透支让他变得像一团灼热滚烫的，乱糟糟的烂摊子，散发着几乎致命的吸引力。那时的斯蒂芬对此保持缄默，任由利维泰什红色的边角翩翩舞动。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼在两人汹涌的情潮中俯身下来，湿热低潮的嗓音吻着爱人的耳侧，“宝贝，你真美。”

一阵颤抖从斯蒂芬脊椎流过，但他还未能说些什么，紧接着便有坚硬，灼热，巨大的什么抵上自己渴求的入口。托尼气息的深吻入侵唇齿，爱人温热的掌心捧住他的面颊，深深地吮吸亲吻斯特兰奇的唇瓣。与此同时托尼的阴茎一寸寸缓慢地插入Omega的潮巢，粗大坚硬的龟头寸寸挤压辗开水润红软的肠肉——那几乎震颤灵魂的甜蜜的契合感让两人同时呻吟出声，这感觉实在是太他妈的好了——仿佛他们某种伊始的端倪，在亿万分子聚合成物体之前就该如此般合二为一，把相互操得销魂蚀骨灵魂出窍。托尼的双手下抚，牢牢地钳制住斯蒂芬赤裸的腰肢，在火热阴茎肏进湿热小穴最深处时缓缓停留。斯蒂芬的双肩颤抖，他一句话都说不出来——直到托尼开始前后挺动腰身，阴茎抽插擦过内壁的快感让法师开始口齿不清地呻吟，那双介于浅蓝与浅绿的眼眸茫然地收缩，酝酿在一片充满爱欲和性的湿气中。Alpha的呼吸同样变得粗重，挺胯节奏稳定凶狠地一下下操进斯蒂芬流着水的小穴。胀大饱满的阴茎填满了那流满了蜜与奶的乐土，每一次进出都满满当当地顶入最深处，用硕大的男性前端前去亲吻生殖软肉的隐秘入口。

斯蒂芬的思绪在冲撞中像纷飞的鸽鸟一般散得飞乱，他的眼角迷离，被吮得红肿的嘴唇充满欲望地微张，嗓子里除了呻吟什么也发不出来。于是他放荡地主动地更大地分开双腿缠上侵略者的腰，搂住对方的脖颈配合他冲撞的速度，光滑洁白的臀部在丝绸被单上压出无数昭示欢愉的褶皱。托尼从嗓子里闷哼出短暂的沙哑喉音，他一把掐住斯蒂芬的腰肌，把人在床上翻了个身面朝下。他的阴茎为此短暂地滑出斯特兰奇的后穴，换来Omega在他的掌下一阵的颤抖。

“托尼….！”斯特兰奇压低嗓音胡乱地恳求着对方，努力从被迫埋进床单的姿势里抬头向后看去。但很快Omega微小的泣音就变成了绵长的惊呼——托尼的双臂再度搂着斯蒂芬的胸廓将他整个从床里抱起来，双腿大开地放坐在自己双腿之间。那根阴茎对准斯特兰奇张开的粉色小穴，随着他坐下的动作噗呲一下地全根肏入，换来法师咬紧嘴唇颤抖地向后抓紧托尼的大腿，像抓着救命稻草般由着Alpha一下又一下地往上狠狠操弄。托尼抓着斯蒂芬的脑后勺疯狂亲吻着他的下颚。 被湿热巢穴包裹的性器在爱液的滋润下胀大，濒临高潮的前期狠得仿佛要操进斯蒂芬的灵魂——但托尼的嘴唇却是温柔而近乎虔诚的，他的双手在爱人胸前的软肉上来回爱抚那两颗胸乳，紧紧将人压贴在自己赤裸而火热的胸膛上。斯蒂芬在真正迎来高潮时从喉咙里发出大的声尖叫与哭喊，但他的眼泪被随之而来的深吻吞没在两人的唇舌之间。托尼的精液也全数射进了斯特兰奇的后穴，微温潮湿的液体顺着Omega的股缝缓缓流下。

当斯特兰奇再度睁眼时，窗外已是曼哈顿星星点点的夜景。他昏昏欲睡地抬起酸痛的手腕揉揉眼睛，发现托尼正在浴室里刷牙。低头一看，身上的衣物已经被换成了干净舒适的睡衣，头发也蓬松而散发着洗发水的香气。

“现在几点了？”他气若游丝地开口。

托尼闻声从卫生间走出来，手里还拿着毛巾擦着嘴角的牙膏沫，“刚过零点，还能睡很久呢。”

斯特兰奇旁的床垫因为另一份体重塌下，一杯顶着奶油的热巧克力被机械手臂送到法师的手边，被托尼娴熟地接过。Alpha低头啜饮口尝尝温度，然后再将杯子递给对方，确保他的手指拿稳了方才离开。

“彼得前几天跟我说，他的姑妈要在加州住一阵子。”咽下一大口热巧克力，斯蒂芬的胃部舒缓地放松。

“所以？”托尼光着脚掀开被子上床，伸臂把斯蒂芬搂进怀里。

“下次家长会我去开。你太引人注目了。”

“噗嗤，别跟我说你是在嫉妒，亲爱的。”

“我没有。”

“我觉得这是有的意思。”

“……”

“说起这个，你下周要去西藏出差？能不能别去了。”

“为什么？”

“我怕那几个喇嘛搞不好对你有意思，上次你从香港圣所回来之后一个叫Kevin Li的在Line上给你发消息就他妈没断过。”

“我从来不用Line。而且比起这些琐事你就不能管管你自己的身体？我刚用灵体检查了一下，你的肝脏上次排毒速率又下降了8%。”

“我真的不想再喝你熬的那些奇奇怪怪的药汤了，宝贝！”

“很遗憾，你没有选择。”

“……”

“好了，睡觉。”

“…那要亲一个。”

“啵。”

“…我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
